Something Close to Perfect
by Random Dice
Summary: Bedtime Series 12: "A man doesn't wake up at four and run to wake up his Moms to open presents." Emma walked over to him and placed a hand on his wrist, stopping him from placing the freshly sliced kiwi on the waffles. "Henry, just because you're thirteen doesn't mean you can't be excited about Christmas." She told him seriously.


**Title: **Something Close to Perfect**  
Fandom: **Once Upon a Time**  
Pairings: **Swan Queen**  
Rating: **K**  
Spoilers: **No.**  
Summary: **Bedtime Series 12: "A man doesn't wake up at four and run to wake up his Moms to open presents." Emma walked over to him and placed a hand on his wrist, stopping him from placing the freshly sliced kiwi on the waffles. "Henry, just because you're thirteen doesn't mean you can't be excited about Christmas." She told him seriously.  
**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas and all that junk. Prompt from Tumblr: _Can we get a fic about a SQ baby's (or -ies) first christmas!_**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

/

Emma was quiet as she slipped from the bed, not wanting to wake Regina. The Mayor had been increasingly tired lately with dealing with the Charming's, the town, the growing number of people that wished to kill her, and two children who almost equally demanded her attention. She froze when the brunette she shared a bed with murmured and rolled over, now facing the wall instead of Emma.

Emma blew out a silent breath and continued to move stealthily out of the room. She scrunched her face as she shut the door behind her and practically ran to her daughter's room. The month old baby was gently cooing at the magical orbs that hovered over her crib. Emma leaned her head over the crib, watching with fascination as the different sized and colored balls of light scattered onto Adeline's bedroom ceiling.

The blonde remembered when Regina had put it in place. The amount of magic that the spell used took its toll on the once-again-Mother and Regina quickly found herself on the floor, head spinning and bile rising. Emma had been pissed that the woman hadn't waited until she had gotten home from dropping Henry off at school to perform the spell. She, honestly, nearly had a heart attack when she came home. She had assumed someone had finally gotten past her girlfriend and managed to actually kill her this time.

Once the panic faded, the anger came, and once that too had passed, the worry had come out full force. The witch was doing too much, too soon and it was clear that she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

Emma picked Adeline up and cradled her close to her chest, smiling widely when the small girl curled into her, nuzzling her small face into her blonde Mother's shoulder. "Hey there, Addy." She whispered, not sure if the orbs were still reporting back to Regina. "Merry Christmas, munchkin." Emma didn't lose her smile as she bounced her. "I think it's time to wake up your brother. We have a plan to put in motion." The baby whimpered as they left the warmth of her room.

Emma rubbed the palm of her hand down Adeline's back to warm her up, slipping into Henry's equally cold room. The boy, now an awkward thirteen year old teenager, loved to sleep in the cold. He said it allowed him to feel the weight of his blankets, a comforting feeling that Emma knew came from when he was a young child and Regina would have her arm around his person. Emma understood the feeling, Regina did it with her as well and she got that her son would want to recreate the comforting and soothing presence his dark Mother brought.

"Henry." She spoke, nudging his bed gently with her knee. He rolled over and sighed as he saw the red numbers on his clock, cruelly reading five thirty two.

"I'm up." Henry sat up in his bed and stretched. Seeing Emma leave the room with his sister, he rubbed his eyes with his fists and hopped out of bed, leaving the room, knowing that his Mom would be okay with his bed being unmade on this day of days. The three of them walked into the kitchen and Emma grabbed a baby knit cap that was sitting on the counter and difficulty maneuvered it onto her daughter's head.

As she did this, Henry yawned and pulled ingredients out of the fridge. Emma was known to burn water and it was up to him to cook the breakfast for his Mom. Blinking the sleep from his eyes and yawning again, he grabbed the waffle mix from the pantry, immediately adding milk and eggs to get it just right. The boy stopped and bent down to get the waffle maker from the lower cabinet, plugging it in to get it hot. Emma rocked Adeline in subconscious circles while she watched her son.

"Thanks again, kid." She said quietly as to not disturb the slumbering baby in her arms, "You know I would have done it myself if I could."

"We don't need another fire, so it's good you didn't attempt to do this yourself." Henry quipped with a smirk, Regina's humor coming out as he poured the mix into the hot maker.

Emma stuck her tongue out childishly and Henry returned the gesture. "Ha ha. You're very funny. Keep cooking." They stood in a comfortable silence, Henry only moving to take out the done waffles and adding the wet mix. Soundlessly, he stacked the waffles on a plate, making it look as perfect as he could for his Mother.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about your presents yet." Emma commented lightly watching his meticulous stacking with amusement.

He glanced at her before going into the fridge and coming back with strawberries, blueberries, and two kiwis. "I'm a teenager now." He told her as if it explained everything. "I'm the man of the house, if you really think about it," he continued as he cut up the kiwi, "and a man doesn't wake up at four and run to wake up his Moms to open presents."

Emma walked over to him and placed a hand on his wrist, stopping him from placing the freshly sliced kiwi on the waffles. "Henry, just because you're thirteen doesn't mean you can't be excited about Christmas." She told him seriously. "You can be excited about getting up at the ass crack of dawn. You can be excited about waking me and your Mom up, even though I don't want to get up. Your Mom would love that. You can be excited about presents. Hell, I'm still excited about presents!" They both laughed. Emma sobered when Adeline wiggled against her. "I know that a lot has been going on-"

"What hasn't been going on?" He asked with a smile that told Emma that he wasn't upset about being put in the back seat for the past few weeks. "Mom is still healing and with all the magic she's been doing to protect all of us, she's been getting herself sicker." Worry passed his features and it killed Emma that she hadn't been there to reassure the boy that Regina was getting better and that everything was fine. "Adeline is still new, so she's needed a lot of attention." He sighed, the weight of the world on his shoulders at what he was about to say. "With the threats on Mom, and sometimes Adeline, I don't think I've gotten a good night's sleep in months." Henry ducked his head at his confession. "I haven't really even thought about Christmas that much. I didn't want to get excited incase…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked. "Kid, just because a lot is happening, doesn't mean that you go on the back burner." She wrapped her free arm around him, marveling that was getting to be as tall as her. "Next time this happens, I want you to tell me or your Mom and then kick me in the ass." He laughed and nodded. "Your Mom is getting better, that's why we're making her breakfast in bed. It'll give her all the energy for present time." She motioned for him to pick up the plate and follow her. She spun around carefully to send him a playful glare. "And if you're not excited by then, I'm going to drop kick you."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Emma."

She stopped to look at him with a softening eye. "Merry Christmas, Henry."

A warm, awed smile crossed Henry's face. "It's our first one as a whole family." He remarked, following her up the stairs.

"Hey!" She exclaimed with a bright smile. "You're right!" She squeezed his arm and kissed Adeline's dark head of hair. "Our first Christmas. We better get your Mom up. She's going to be pissed if she misses this with you two."

Henry nodded and opened the door to his Moms' room. Regina was curled in the blanket, trying fall back asleep, he noticed with a chuckle. "Henry?" She questioned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes with a closed fist, much like Henry did. Emma moved to sit on the bed beside her. Henry followed suit, but took his spot across from his Mothers at the foot of the bed. "What's this about?"

"We wanted to do something nice for you." Henry told her, handing her the plate and a fork that he pulled out of the drawer in the kitchen. "For our first Christmas all together." He grinned. "Merry Christmas, Mom."

/

Regina sighed contently from her spot on the couch. Emma's arms were around her and Henry leaned his body against Regina, something he hadn't done in years, allowing her to run her fingers to run gently through his dark locks and Adeline was dozing peacefully on her big brothers broadening chest. Around them, wrapping paper was scattered in ripped shreds and presents were carefully placed to the side to not get caught in the clean-up aftermath.

All in all, it was something close to perfect.


End file.
